La única diferencia es el tiempo
by kooks sc glez
Summary: Serie de pequeños relatos donde se narrará una historia diferente con algunos de los personajes de esta gran serie, inspiración canciones que me pueden pedir que les diga cuales son, algunas puede que las conozcan y he retirado lo de las edades, espero y me comprendan PD. los characters irán cambiando conforme a la historia. NEW SUMMARY!
1. Mi Chica

Que hay! Bueno esto será una compilación de pequeños relatos de esta serie tan preciada para mí, cada uno representará un suceso de algún personaje o pareja del cartoon basándome en una edad específica, ya saben, además de otra fuente de inspiración, así que COMENCEMOS…

"Pensamientos"

-Diálogos-

.

.

.

17

"Y aquí estoy otra vez, la verdad no sé qué hago aquí, ya me ha rechazado innumerables veces pero sigo insistiendo en verla de nuevo, ya se lo que piensa ella de mí, que soy un tonto y que tal vez nunca he tenido una edad aceptable para ella, pero aun así yo sé que siente algo por mí, además de odio por ser enemigos, aunque…a veces me pregunto, sentirá ese odio que dice sentir o más bien decía, porque ya han pasado varios años desde que yo pertenecía al KND y ella era una ninja adolescente, bueno es más que obvio que ya no lo es porque ya tiene diecinueve y tiene otro trabajo para pelear contra la organización, y yo tengo diecisiete y como no me borraron la memoria ya que estuve en el TND, de eso ya van dos años porque me sacaron de allí a los quince y tuve que hacer un gran juramento de no decir ni una palabra de todo lo que se planeó en ese tiempo. Pero bueno, ahora estudiamos en la misma Universidad, ella dos años mayor que yo y creo que ya es su ultimo grado y no la volveré a ver, al menos que vaya a visitar a Abby, ahora que lo recuerdo quedé de ir con ella y Nigel al cine a conocer a su novia de él, me alegra que ya no sea Lizzie, la verdad todavía no me termino de sorprender que hayan vuelto después de que terminó su relación con ella cuando aún éramos unos niños, comenzó a andar con Rachel, terminaron, volvió con Lizzie, terminaron y ahora esta con otra chica, bueno eso es lo de menos, ¿qué hora será?" Revisa su reloj de pulsera y hace una mueca de sorpresa al fijarse la hora que es "¡Maldición! Como no me fije, ya son las 4:20, llegaré tarde con ellos, y todo por no poder enfrentarla, ya me parezco a Wally cuando tenía diez, jajaja lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer… ¡Otra vez! Me estoy distrayendo, lo mejor será que me vaya antes de que habrá…la… puerta" En ese instante se abre la puerta de la casa dejando ver a una chica alta de diecinueve años que mira con ojos de fastidio a su visitante.

-¿Otra vez tú?, ¿que no entiendes que no hablo con perdedores?, yo no soy como mi hermana- Le dice Cree mirándolo cruzada de brazos.

-Yo…lo lamento, no quería molestarte, pero en verdad quisiera hablar contigo-Le respondió Hoagie algo asustado por como lo miraba, pero decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era enfrentarla de una buena vez y no dejarse acobardar por ella, después de todo solo era una chica ¿no?

-Bien, tienes 30 segundos para decirme que quieres, tengo una cita muy importante-Resignada le dio una oportunidad al chico de hablar.

-Ok, bueno lo que quiero decirte es que yo…bueno no sé si tu…sientes algo por…mí, pero yo si siento algo especial por ti y creo que es todo-Al terminar su discurso la miro esperando una respuesta, la que sea pero esperaba alguna señal de que compartían el mismo sentimiento. Pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo una voz llegó a los oídos de ambos.

-¡Hoagie! Te hemos estado esperando y tú ni señal de vida das, ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí con mi hermana?-Le cuestionó Abby muy molesta por su retraso, o tal vez por el motivo de su retraso.

-Solo vino a saludarme querida hermanita, pero yo ya me iba, tengo una cita con Mauricio y no quiero hacerlo esperar, nos vemos-Y se retira antes de que puedan decir algo más dejando a todos solamente observándola como se iba.

-¿Y bien?-Le vuelve a preguntar su amiga un poco más relajada sin la presencia de Cree.

-Pues ya te dijo, solo vine a saludarla-Suspira-Creo que mejor ya nos vamos.

-Tienes razón, Nigel se quedó con su novia esperándonos allá, ahora tendremos que esperarnos a ver otra función porque ya se pasó la que habíamos dicho.

-Lo lamento Abby, no fue mi intención-Agachó la mirada un poco apenado porque nada salió como lo planeó.

-No te preocupes, pero la próxima vez que vayas a declarártele a mi hermana procura que no sea antes de una salida de amigos o que ella tenga una cita-Le respondió tratando de animarlo.

-Sí, supongo, pero aun no entiendo porque la sigo buscando, ni siquiera le caigo bien.

-A ella no le cae bien nadie, solo su grupito de amigos, pero si en verdad te gusta, no te rindas, algún día tal vez te dé una oportunidad.

-Gracias Abby, eres una gran amiga-Le regaló una gran sonrisa para hacerle saber que ya se sentía mejor

-De nada, si no fuera yo quien más te animaría cuando ocurra algo así- Ambos rieron y pensando en eso y platicando de algunas otras cosas se fueron directo al cine sin saber el sentimiento que crecía dentro de ellos cada vez más.

.

.

.

Bueno espero les allá gustado, denme su opinión haber que tal y nos leemos después

PD. Trataré de actualizar mis otros fics, yo sé que a alguien, por ahí le gustan, entonces va dirigido esto hacia esas personas.

KSCG


	2. Amor

¡Que hay! Bueno esto será una compilación de pequeños relatos de esta serie tan preciada para mí, cada uno representará un suceso de algún personaje o pareja del cartoon basándome en una edad específica, ya saben, además de otra fuente de inspiración. Las edades irán variando no me quedaré en un solo tiempo.

"Pensamientos"

-Diálogos-

.

.

.

16

Era un viernes por la noche, este era el último viernes antes de la graduación de los jóvenes que ingresarían próximamente a la Universidad, y era justamente este viernes cuando se festejaría el baile de graduación. Todos los chicos y chicas de la ciudad se estarían preparando desde la tarde para asistir a la fiesta y convivir todos juntos por última vez ya que muchos se separarían para estudiar en distintos lugares, así que ya no se verían tan seguido.

Ya todo estaba listo y es así que a las ocho de la noche comenzaron a llegar al gimnasio de la institución para comenzar con diversión.

-¡Wally, ya llegaron por ti!-se escuchó el grito desde el primer piso de la casa que fue dirigido al chico que se estaba arreglando en su habitación para asistir al tan esperado evento.

-¡Ya voy!-Respondió a su hermano menor que se encontraba justo a un lado de las escaleras junto con el mejor amigo del adolescente.

-Te tardas horas Wally, ya ni las chicas se toman tanto tiempo en arreglarse-Hoagie habló en tono de burla mientras disfrutaba una de las galletas que contenía una cesta en una mesita cerca de la cocina y observaba a su amigo acomodarse la corbata.

-Creí que nos veríamos allá, ¡estúpida corbata, no se acomoda!...al fin-para ese entonces ya se dirigían a la puerta de salida no sin antes decirle a su hermano que le avise a sus padres cuando regresen de donde sea que se hayan ido que regresaría antes de las doce. Ambos chicos llevaban trajes similares en color negro(o pueden elegir ustedes el color que crean que les va mejor).

-Sí pero como me quedo tiempo libre decidí venir a ver si seguías aquí, y vaya que no me equivoque, imagínate que Kuki te haya dicho que la recogieras, estarías muerto-El camino a la escuela no era muy largo, se tardarían menos de diez minutos en llegar pero se veía que se aproximaba una llovizna.

-Al menos ella si me comprende, no que tú, además hoy tal vez se lo diga, hablando de eso ¿que tú no tenías que haber ido por Fanny a su casa?-Le preguntó algo extrañado porque el mismo escucho cuando acordaron eso.

-Pues de hecho ella y yo peleamos, así que me quede sin pareja pero aun así puedo divertirme toda la noche con mis amigos, lo único que me alegra es que ya no me va a gritar-Al llegar finalmente ya se encontraba la mayoría de los estudiantes en la pista bailando y otros más comiendo algunos bocadillos. Hoagie y Wally llegaron hasta donde divisaron a sus amigos en el centro de toda la multitud.

-Hola chicos, creí que no vendrían-Les saludó Rachel que llevaba un vestido largo de color rojo y se encontraba bailando con Patton que llevaba un traje azul marino. Nigel llevaba un traje negro como sus amigos (similar al que uso en el capítulo Operación N.O.V.I.A), Abby llevaba un vestido también largo de color azul metálico algo ajustado.

-¿Y dónde está Kuki?- Pregunto Wally a los demás ya que no se veía que estuviera allí.

-Pensamos que vendría contigo, ya debe venir cerca-Le dijo despreocupadamente mientras bebía un poco de ponche.

-Creo que iré a buscarla, ahora vuelvo-Wally se aleja de sus amigos que murmuran entre sí con sonrisitas burlonas.

-Espero que se atreva a decírselo, ya sería mucho que no lo hiciera ¿no creen? Ni siquiera me la creo que la pudo invitar al baile jajaja-Les pregunto Hoagie a los demás que observaban por donde se había ido el mencionado.

-Opino lo mismo, pero mientras hay que disfrutar de la fiesta-Dijo Nigel, que fue observado por todos por haber dicho esas palabras debido a que no es mucho su estilo el de disfrutar de cosas como esas.

En uno de los jardines iba caminando Wally en búsqueda de su pareja de baile, pero al no tener éxito decide sentarse un rato a descansar ya que había recorrido toda la zona buscándola. "Me pregunto dónde estará, ya son las ocho y media y aun no llega" Pensaba esto que no se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba hacia el tomándolo por sorpresa y logrando que emitiera un grito.

-Eres un gritón de primera Beatles, jajaja-Fanny llevaba un vestido corto de color verde oscuro con el cabello suelto, se sentó a un lado de Wally sin dejar de reír por la broma que le hizo.

-Oye, eso no fue gracioso, casi me matas-Se ofendió un poco por las risas de la chica, al ver que se comenzaba a calmar decide preguntarle-¿Y tú no has visto a Kuki?

-No, acabo de llegar, y precisamente estaba buscando a alguien también, sabes-Le dijo en un tono de voz suave mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Ahh, yo supongo que debe ser a Hoagie, él está bailando-Le respondió poniéndose un poco nervioso por la forma en que lo miraba y alejándose un poco de ella.

-Pues sí, lo buscaba al principio para hablar con él, pero creo que ya no será necesario-Le dijo acercándose un poco más en tanto el hacia lo contrario.

-¿Ahh no?, entonces creo que mejor me voy, tengo que seguir buscando a Ku…-Ya no pudo terminar la oración porque Fanny se abalanzo sobre el plantándole un beso en los labios que lo dejó inmóvil por unos instantes sin saber qué hacer, todo esto duró apenas unos segundos porque una voz conocida los obligó a separarse.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya se ve que se divierten mucho juntos, ¿no?-Les dijo un chico con un traje negro y unos lentes de sol (ya saben quién debe ser) que iba junto con una chica que portaba un vestido de color lila largo con brillantes.

-¿¡K-Kuki!? Yo-o, ella…nosotros no, no estábamos haciendo nada-Intento explicar sumamente nervioso porque lo descubrieron en una situación muy comprometedora.

-¿Estás seguro? Porque cualquiera diría lo contrario-Le respondió el chico con una sonrisa burlona pensando que este era el fin de Wally. Kuki solo los miraba inexpresiva e inesperadamente salió corriendo en dirección al gimnasio.

-¡Kuki!-Gritaron al mismo tiempo los dos chicos, Ace se le adelanto a Wally para perseguirla, Wally estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo pero una mano lo detuvo.

-Déjala, mejor pasémosla bien juntos los dos solos-Y lo jaló para volverlo a sentar pero Wally se zafó de su agarre y le dijo:

-Tu no entiendes, yo la amo a ella, así que nos vemos-Dijo antes de irse corriendo hacia donde se fue Kuki dejando a Fanny con una cara de asombro por haber preferido a otra antes que ella.

-¡IDIOTA!-Grito y se fue hacia donde estaba un grupo de chicos y chicas que seguramente serían amigos suyos. Mientras tanto los dos chicos buscaban a Kuki por todos lados sin encontrarla. Wally no sabía dónde pudiera estar de pronto su cara se ilumino dando a entender que ya sabía en donde la podía encontrar, así que se dirigió presuroso hacia la salida del gimnasio, recorrió los jardines y llegó a un lugar donde se podía vislumbrar un árbol del que colgaba en una de sus ramas una silueta que pertenecía a la chica a la que buscaba. Se acercó cuidadosamente y esperó algunos minutos antes de que alguien pudiera hablar.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?-Le preguntó sin desviar la mirada del cielo en el que se acumulaban las nubes grises anunciando la lluvia.

-Pues, una vez mencionaste este lugar y no se me ocurrió otro al que pudieras ir-Le respondió mirándola un momento para después ubicar su mirada igualmente en el cielo.

-Pude haber ido a mi casa, ¿no crees?-Le dijo sonriendo levemente ahora si volteándolo a ver dándose cuenta que también la miraba.

-Lo sé, pero viniste aquí-Suspiró-Kuki, yo lo lamento, en verdad yo…

-No tienes por qué disculparte, es más se me hace raro que lo hagas conociéndote-Interrumpió-igual tienes derecho a hacer lo que quieras y yo no puedo juzgarte.

-Ya sé, pero lo hago porque no tendré otra oportunidad para decirte algo que es…muy ah importante-Se rascó la nuca y se comenzó a sonrojar por lo que tendría que decirle a la chica que tenía junto a él.-Bien, esto no es fácil pero…yo…bueno, solo quería… ¡no! No puedo hacerlo.

-Solo dilo, igual yo tengo algo que decirte también-Le dijo Kuki antes de bajarse de la rama-Creo que no debí subirme, no es tan fácil bajar, pero en fin.

-Mejor tu di lo que tengas que decir primero, lo mío no es tan importante como parece, más bien como te lo dije, lo que quiero decir es que puede esperar-Le dijo regañándose interiormente por haber sido tan cobarde, de nuevo.

-Creo que es mejor que entremos de nuevo-Le propuso a Wally sin mirarlo a él, sino al edificio que se avistaba no tan lejos.

-Hay que quedarnos aquí mejor-Dijo Wally.

-Bien, igual lo que te tengo que decir no es tan importante, solo te lo digo para que lo sepas porque eres mi amigo, pero bueno solamente te quería avisar que este Ace y yo…somos novios. Y justo en ese momento comenzó a llover en conjunto con una ligera ventisca que agitaba suavemente el cabello de ambos chicos.

-¿Qué? ¿Que Ace y tu…? Pero como y cuando…-Le pregunto muy alterado al darse cuenta que estaba perdiendo a la única chica que siempre ha amado y siempre amará, Kuki.

-Pues de hecho se me hizo tarde por esa razón, ya iba de salida en mi casa y me lo encontré y se ofreció a llevarme en su auto y cuando llegamos a la entrada nos quedamos un rato porque dijo que quería hablar conmigo y me pidió que fuera su novia y ya, eso es todo lo que te puedo decir-Le contó un poco apenada por su historia, pero creía que era mejor que se lo dijera ella a que Ace se le ocurriera decírselo.

-¿Y por qué viniste al baile conmigo si te gustaba él? Pudiste habérmelo dicho-Wally se empezaba a molestar un poco por haberlo ilusionado, aunque en el fondo sabía que ella no tenía la culpa.

-Espera, ¿me estas reclamando?- Kuki se encontraba un poco sorprendida e igualmente molesta porque le estuviera reclamando por semejante cosa.

-Pues sí, sabes que me cae mal ese tipo y todavía me dices que eres su novia, eres una traidora.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Traidora yo? Como te atreves a decirme eso, discúlpate.

-No y sabes una cosa, soy un estúpido, ni se para que me tomo el tiempo y la molestia de decirte que me gustas si te la vas a pasar con el tonto ese-Rápidamente se calló al darse cuenta de que había dicho de más y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos.

-¿Te-te gusto?-Kuki estaba más que asombrada por lo que acababa de revelarle.

-Yo no…bueno si, y que, igualmente a ti no te importa-Le confesó desanimadamente con la última frase y bajando la mirada.

-Wally, tú también me gustas, siempre me has gustado pero yo creí que te gustaba alguien más- Le respondió a Wally mientras se acercaba lentamente a él.

-¿Te gusto? No, eso es imposible, a ti te gusta Ace.

-Claro que no, bueno solo un poco pero a quien realmente quiero…es a ti y…-Antes de poder continuar Wally le dio un tierno beso que ella continuo mientras enredaba sus dedos en su cabello y él la tomaba de la cintura. Al separarse se quedaron viendo por un instante y justo cuando todo parecía tan perfecto…

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada antes, ehhh?-Le reclamo Kuki al mismo tiempo que le daba un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que Wally se quejara ya que fue inesperado.

-¡Oye, que te pasa! ¿Por qué me golpeas?-Ahora fue Wally el que grito sobándose la zona afectada.

-Pues es la verdad, eres un retrasado-Le dijo cruzándose de brazos y dándose cuenta que su vestido se hallaba completamente mojado-Ahora por tu culpa mi vestido esta arruinado.

-¿Y tú vestido qué? Yo lo veo igual.

-Eres un tonto, creo que mejor me regreso con Ace-Le dijo encaminándose al gimnasio y dejando a Wally con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Rápidamente la alcanzó cortándole el camino-¿Cómo que con Ace, el que tiene que ver?

-Daa, es mi novio y el sí me sabrá tratar bien-Le dijo mientras trataba de acomodar su cabello.

-Pero tú y yo…y lo que acaba…nosotros-Wally estaba desconcertado ya que acababan de compartir un momento muy especial y ella le salía con esto, pero en definitiva lo siguiente no se lo esperaba.

-Jajajaja ay Wally, eres. Tan fácil de engañar Jajajaja- Kuki se comenzó a reír mientras que él tenía un gesto de absoluta confusión en la cara.

-¿De qué hablas?-Le preguntó un poco ofendido de que se estuviera burlando de él y que no supiera de que.

-¿En serio creías que Ace y yo somos novios? Porque si es así déjame decirte que estas muy equivocado, tontito- Kuki ya se estaba calmando después de reír tanto.

-Pero si tú me lo dijiste.

-Lo hice porque quería que me dijeras por fin lo que sentías por mí Wally-Le respondió sonriéndole y mirando dulcemente por su ingenuidad.

-¿Y yo como rayos iba a saber que no era verdad?...Espera, ¿eso significa que ya lo sabias?-Le preguntó un poco nervioso porque supiera realmente lo mucho que la quería antes que le dijera.

-De hecho lo suponía un poco, pero no me lo creía y Abby me dijo algo así pero no le entendí mucho y pues eso es todo.

-Creo que entiendo, lo que me alegra es que no seas novia de ese presumido.

-Jajaja, si bueno, creo que ahora si podemos regresar, ¿o no?-Le preguntó y se fijó que ya eran poco más de las nueve.

-Supongo, pero ahora por eso me lo voy a cobrar de algún modo-le dijo en tono divertido y acercándose a ella.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo?-Le preguntó igualmente acercándose un poco más, ahora que ya había parado un poco la lluvia podían sonar más claras sus voces.

-Pues…así-Y de un charco que estaba a sus pies le aventó agua mojando parte de su cara y aún más su vestido que ya comenzaba a secarse de a poco.

-OYE, me las vas a pagar Wally-Y del mismo modo le salpicó del agua mientras se iban corriendo hacia el baile.

.

.

.

Ok bueno solo les quería dar un pequeño aviso, como algunos se darán cuenta nos soy muy buena narrando escenas muy tiernas pero haré un esfuerzo para que queden ahí más o menos, espero que no me haya quedado tan mal y nos leemos en el siguiente-

With love

KSCG.


	3. Tan Inocente

¡Que hay! Bueno esto será una compilación de pequeños relatos de esta serie tan preciada para mí, cada uno representará un suceso de algún personaje o pareja del cartoon basándome en una edad específica, ya saben, además de otra fuente de inspiración. Las edades irán variando no me quedaré en un solo tiempo.

Disclaimer: Los chicos de Barrio y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados sin ánimos de lucro.

.

.

.

25

La verdad es que no sabía cómo es que fue a dar allí, después de haber tenido un gran cargo en la organización del KND y de haber triunfado académicamente ahora se encontraba estancada con uno de los peores tipos que pudo haber conocido en su vida, tal vez en un momento no le pareció tan desagradable porque no convivían mucho, si se conocían y habían hablado entre ellos un par de veces, eso hace cuanto, como unos 15 años, y creía que no lo iba a volver a ver porque ella al cumplir los trece años se mudó a Escocia con su familia, terminó sus estudios allí y para su grata sorpresa hace apenas unos meses regresó de nuevo a ese lugar donde vivió su infancia, y recordaba todo porque gracias a un gran favor que le debía el líder supremo de ese entonces le concedió el privilegio de mantener su memoria. Pero bueno, regresando a lo "importante", como dijo hace 10 meses la trasladaron de la empresa donde ella trabajaba a la ciudad de Cleveland por unos contratos que tenía que realizar, pero eso solamente tomaría unos dos años, y ya llevaba casi la mitad, un alivio para ella, porque no pensaba quedarse, la razón es porque ya no se sentía tan libre y como si perteneciera a, o eso quería pensar.

Todo comenzó hace unos meses atrás cuando se encontraba en una tienda ojeando unas revistas cuando de pronto llegó alguien y la asusto dejando caer la revista que traía en sus manos y soltando un grito de terror, eso duró unos instantes pero en cuanto se recobró volteo para reclamarle al idiota que le hizo esto, pero al momento de ver su rostro lo reconoció de inmediato y al parecer la había reconocido antes a ella y no pudo disimular un gesto de asombro.

-¿Sorprendida?-le preguntó al ver su cara y dándole una sonrisa antes de agacharse a recoger la revista-Espero que no nos cobren esto, mejor lo dejo por aquí-Y la colocó en uno de los estantes.

-¿¡Tu?! Pero ¿Cómo me reconociste? Y ¿qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó saliendo de su gran asombro de encontrarse justamente con él y cruzándose de brazos.

-Vine a recoger algo y te vi, igual como no podría reconocer a la gran numero 86-Le dijo mientras avanzaba al mostrador y el empleado le entregaba una pequeña caja y dirigiéndose a la salida haciéndole señas a Fanny de que lo acompañara. Ella al principio dudó porque no estaba segura de que hacer, pero al final cedió y salió de la tienda con él.

-Me da gusto que hayas vuelto porque te quedaras ¿no?-Le pregunto deteniéndose en donde se hallaba estacionado un auto de color rojo.

-En eso te equivocas, solo vine por cuestiones de mi empleo y luego regresaré a Escocia… ¿A dónde vamos?-Dijo al ver que abría la puerta del copiloto.

-Tengo que ir a ver a alguien y ya que nos encontramos creo que sería bueno que vayas tú también-Le respondió haciéndole señas de que subiera al auto.

-No lo sé, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no puedo darme el lujo de perder mi tiempo.

-Vamos, deberías dejar de ser una amargada y disfrutar más de la vida-le palmeo el hombro y la comenzó a empujar dentro del vehículo.

-¿Me dijiste amargada? ¡Cómo te atreves! Ahora por eso menos-Le respondió mientras luchaba por que la soltara.

-Por favor Fanny, debes de ir a donde con quien te digo, es muy importante-Casi suplicándole no la dejaba liberarse haciendo un gran esfuerzo ya que a pesar de ser una chica tenía mucha fuerza.

-BIEN, iré contigo, pero más te vale que sea bueno-Al final de tanto aceptó acompañarlo y subiéndose los dos al auto se alejaron hacia donde se encontraba su destino.

Ese día recuerda que volvió a ver a sus…compañeros con quienes fue en la primaria y que fueron parte de su niñez que la recibieron bien y le dijeron que extrañaron a la mandona y gritona número 86, aunque ella les aclaro que ya no más, pero bueno, a partir de ese momento comenzó a tener más salidas con los que ya eran sus amigos, pero lamentablemente estas salidas comenzaron a perjudicar su vida laboral, no solo porque llegaba hasta altas horas de la noche sino que también fue dejando su trabajo de lado y no es que ella se dejara influenciar, sino que comenzó a conocer a chicos y chicas de su misma edad que tenían una mentalidad de ser jóvenes y disfrutar de la vida y al tener dinero a su disposición se le hizo fácil a ella participar en todos los planes que hacían.

Eso paso los últimos meses, hasta que la noche anterior se encontraba en un antro y había tomado unas copas de más, entonces estaba algo mareada porque ella no acostumbraba eso, pero pudo distinguir a alguien que se acercaba a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó reconociendo al chico que se encontraba frente a ella y al parecer en mismas condiciones.

-Lo-lo mismo que tú haces aquí-Le respondió tomándola de la mano y llevándosela a una mesa.

-No…creo que iré a casa, tengo un vuelo a otra ciudad mañana y-y no puedo faltar-Se soltó y se dirigió a la salida. El la siguió y la detuvo antes de que se subiera a un taxi.

-Yo te llevo Fanny-Le propuso llevándola hacia donde estaba su auto.

-No estás en condiciones ni yo tampoco-Le replico alejándose de él.

-Bueno, entonces le pediré a alguien que nos lleve…veamos, ah ya, ¡ACE! ¡Ven acá!

Entonces se acerca un chico que llevaba unos lentes de solo con la que parecía su novia.

-¿Qué pasa? No me digas que quieres más dinero para tu renta-Le cuestiono frunciendo el ceño mirando un poco a Fanny que trataba de utilizar su celular.

-No, yo ya no pido más dinero, pero no es para eso porque te hable, quiero que me hagas un favor. Puedes llevarnos a mí y a Fanny a mi casa en mi auto, es que no creo poder hacerlo.

-Acabo de llegar y además está bien lejos donde vives-Ace no estaba muy convencido de ayudarle a su amigo ya que había invitado a su novia a salir para celebrar su aniversario de un mes.

-Te lo suplico, si lo haces te presto el auto toda la semana, que dices-A su vez intentaba convencerlo con algo que sabía le gustaba a su amigo.

-….Bien, los llevaré, Sally mientras adelántate, creo que vi a una de tus amigas dentro, en un momento vuelvo.

-Ok, te espero-La chica se dirigió al antro no sin antes besar a su novio.

Y así los tres subieron al auto. Lo último que Fanny recuerda es que se estaba besando en la parte de atrás del auto con el chico y acaba de despertarse en el departamento del mismo a causa de un mensaje que llegó a su celular. Cuando se dio cuenta en donde estaba y de la hora que era no pudo reprimir un grito, al momento encontró una nota en el buró de a lado diciendo:

"Regreso en una hora"

Al leerlo no pudo contener otro grito diciendo:

-¡TE ODIO PATTON DRILOVSKY!

.

.

.

.

Hola, bueno esto se me ocurrió de repente, no me convenció un poco porque no se manejar a Fanny y a Patton pero espero que no haya quedado mal, si quieren comentar algo háganlo y hasta el siguiente.

KSCG


	4. Entre Dos Amores

¡Que hay! Bueno esto será una compilación de pequeños relatos de esta serie tan preciada para mí, cada uno representará un suceso de algún personaje o pareja del cartoon basándome en una edad específica, ya saben, además de otra fuente de inspiración. Las edades irán variando no me quedaré en un solo tiempo.

Disclaimer: Los chicos de Barrio y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados sin ánimos de lucro.

.

.

.

28

¿Alguna vez les ha pasado que están a punto de hacer algo que cambiará sus vidas para siempre, pero que al último momento no están muy seguros de realizarlo? Si, exactamente eso es lo que me está pasando ahora mismo. La verdad es que no sé cómo de pronto me llegó esta sensación, si se supone que yo era la más entusiasmada en todo esto, solo sé que en la mañana comencé a dudar sobre si esto es lo correcto o no y si no lo es que sucederá después. Pero bueno ya estoy aquí ¿no? esperando la hora en la que pasaré de ser una mujer soltera a una casada, y para esto faltan escasamente 30 minutos, mientras tanto estoy aquí en esta habitación reunida con mis amigas y mi familia platicando, más bien ellas, sobre lo maravilloso que será todo al quedar unida para siempre con el hombre al que "amo", porque esa es la razón principal de mis dudas e inseguridades de último momento, no estoy segura si lo amo o no, de lo que si estoy completamente es que algo ha cambiado entre nosotros, tal vez por una situación que sucedió hace como un mes y de la que no me quiero acordar porque entre más lo hago, más me convenzo a mí misma de que no debería hacer estoy que estoy a punto de hacer, pero pensándolo bien no fue mi culpa que sucediera eso, ¿o sí?, bueno todo este tiempo lo he culpado a él pero tal vez los culpables fuimos los dos…y es que ya no sé qué hacer porque no puedo ir a buscarlo y que todo se cancela porque estoy dudando de que no lo amo a él, sino a otra persona, aunque pensándolo bien creo que sería lo mejor, no arruinar toda nuestra relación por una mala decisión, y es que si lo quiero, si le tengo cariño pero esto que sentía por el cuándo comenzamos nuestra unión ahora lo siento por alguien más. Pero que es lo que debo hacer, creo que necesito un consejo, y eso que soy yo la que normalmente los da, pero bueno lo tengo que hacer, así que a tomar valentía.

Es entonces que le pregunto a mamá que si puedo hablar con ella un minuto, ella acepta gustosa, en verdad no se imagina lo que seguirá a continuación. Salimos las dos y nos dirigimos a la habitación de enfrente y cuando ya estamos las dos dentro cierro la puerta.

-¿Sucede algo hija? Porque deberías estar muy feliz, estas a unos minutos de casarte con el hombre a quien amas-Me dice sonriéndome y tomándome de las manos. Yo no puedo mirarla a los ojos pero tengo que hacerlo.

-Mamá, no me casaré con Mauricio-Le dije lo más firme que pude, aunque en realidad me estuviera sintiendo completamente diferente por dentro, algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrada porque usualmente siempre soy firme en cuanto a mis decisiones pero en este momento no me sentía capaz.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo que no te casaras con Mauricio?-Me pregunta muy sorprendida por la repentina noticia y se sienta en la silla más cercana a ella.

-Creo que es lo mejor para los dos y espero que me comprendas-Le respondí muy apenada por mi decisión final y por destruir su ilusión de verme a lado de alguien quien me quería.

-¿Hay alguien más?-preguntó de repente haciendo que posara mi mirada en ella.

-La verdad sí, hay alguien más.

-¿Y por qué has decidido desistir de casarte justo el día de hoy Abby, por que no lo hiciste antes?-Me pregunto mirándome fijamente, todo esto ya me estaba poniendo muy triste y de pronto me llego la sensación de olvidarme de lo que acababa de decir y casarme con Mauricio.

-Porque hoy me di cuenta que iba a arruinar todo si lo hago, no sería feliz a su lado y él también lo seria-Le respondí mientras observaba mi reflejo en el espejo situado frente a mí, en realidad sentía mucho no haberme dado cuenta antes pero también pienso que todo sucede por algo.

-¿Y qué haremos con los invitados y todos los preparativos?-me preguntó esta vez en un tono más suave.

-Creo que primero tengo que avisarle a Mauricio y después a los invitados que la boda se cancela-Pienso que es lo mejor y espero que Mauricio pueda perdonarme.

-Está bien hija, solo quiero que seas feliz de la mejor manera y si esto lo hará, entonces te apoyo.

-Gracias mamá, sabía que podía confiar en ti-Y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas, nunca podría encontrar a alguien mejor que ella, que me quiera y me comprenda. Salimos de la habitación y de inmediato localicé a Mauricio, le explique todo y le pedí perdón, lo que me puso más triste es que no me dijo nada y se fue, después tendríamos que volver a hablar para dejar más claras las cosas.

.

.

Ya pasaron tres meses y apenas hace una semana pude hablar con Mauricio, me alegra saber que quedamos en buenos términos y seamos amigos de nuevo, aunque creo que no será lo mismo pero daré todo de mi parte para que pueda funcionar esta amistad nuestra. En cuanto a mi hace poco comencé una relación con el hombre por quien dejé a mi prometido, al que amo realmente, a Hoagie P. Gilligan, y creo que esta vez esto si durará para siempre.

.

.

.

.

Bueno, no tengo nada importante que decir así que hasta la próxima.

KSCG


	5. Quiereme A Tu Manera

¡Que hay! Bueno esto será una compilación de pequeños relatos de esta serie tan preciada para mí, cada uno representará un suceso de algún personaje o pareja del cartoon basándome en una edad específica, ya saben, además de otra fuente de inspiración. Las edades irán variando no me quedaré en un solo tiempo.

Disclaimer: Los chicos de Barrio y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados sin ánimos de lucro.

.

.

.

13

A pesar de estar todavía iluminado por la luz del día, en el lugar donde se encontraban en este momento se encontraba oscuro como la noche, solamente con las lámparas de los alrededores como recurso para poder vislumbrar el ambiente además del peso que se sentía en el aire lleno de tristeza, melancolía. En el centro de todo esto se hallaban únicamente una mesa de metal y un par de sillas, incluso se podría decir que ella lo sentía como en esa ocasión en que se despidieron de Mauricio, pero ahora le tocaba, era su turno y era inevitable, ya se lo había planteado desde hace un tiempo pero tan solo pensar en eso la hacía sentirse de lo peor, saber que perderías todos tus recuerdos que pueden ser los más preciados de tu vida por todas las aventuras que viviste, ya sabía que aún había mucho que vivir pero simplemente no lo soportaba, incluso en ese instante le llegaron unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero tenía que controlarse, se dijo a sí misma, tenía que demostrar fortaleza, en ese momento recordó las destituciones pasadas, las de sus amigos, lamentablemente ella era la menor de su sector y le tocó ver cada una de ellas, claro, exceptuando la de Nigel porque él se fue al espacio y la verdad no sabría si regresaría o no, pero en fin, no se puede regresar el tiempo.

-Te voy a extrañar Kuki-Dijo la niña que se encontraba sentada frente a ella, en su voz y en su rostro se podía notar cierta tristeza pero también intentaba hacer lo mismo, no llorar.

-Tranquila Mushi, todavía nos seguiremos viendo en la casa, somos hermanas, ¿lo olvidas?-forzó una sonrisa, con tal de dejar tranquila a su hermanita, y si, Mushi entró al KND al cumplir 10 años, al parecer tuvo problemas con el Rey Dunas quien quiso traicionarla después de hacer una alianza con Padre y se enfrentaron, ella con ayuda del KND y derrotaron al enemigo, así que decidió unirse.

-Lo sé, pero no será lo mismo-Le dijo algo deprimida bajando la mirada, Kuki tomo una de sus manos y ella correspondió-Oye, te puedo decir algo-

-Por supuesto-Le respondió intentando imaginarse que le querría decir.

-Bueno, ya que olvidarás todo solo quería decirte que siempre te tuve envidia, incluso podría decir que te detestaba-Le confesó algo apenada por lo que le acababa de decir a su hermana mayor, en cambio ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y la momento sonrió.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué? –Le preguntó con una gran sonrisa mirando fijamente a su hermanita.

-Pues porque siempre tuviste unos amigos que estaban contigo en las buenas y en las malas, tenías todos los simios arcoíris que querías y a mí me decían que tú tenías que compartirme los tuyos, tu infancia ha sido por mucho mejor que la mía y aparte decían que de las dos tú eras la más bonita.

-Oh Mushi-Kuki se levantó y la abrazó fuertemente no pudiendo contener las lágrimas.

-¿Entonces tu no le odias?-Le preguntó tímidamente abrazándola de la misma manera.

-Claro que no tontita, nunca podría odiarte por eso-Le respondió limpiándose las lágrimas y separándose lentamente de ella.

-Gracias Kuki, pero sabes eso es algo que nunca voy a dejar de envidiarte, tu ternura y amabilidad con todos, eso es algo en lo que no soy muy buena.

-Jaja, si bueno, no siempre soy así pero es mejor que seas tú misma a intentar ser como alguien más- Le dio una mirada llena de ternura.

-Tienes razón, aunque en mi sector nadie me soporta-Se puso algo pensativa antes de observar cómo se acercaba número 86 para conducir a Kuki a la cámara de destitución.

-Tres, ya es hora-Le dijo algo triste por ser la última vez que vería como niña a quien a pesar de no convivir mucho con ella la llegó a apreciar.

-Sí, solo dame dos minutos más por favor-Le suplicó juntando sus manos y poniendo una mirada tierna. Ochenta y seis suspiró y asintió con su cabeza alejándose de allí-Gracias-Le dijo Kuki volteando a ver a Mushi.

-Creo que es la despedida-Dijo Mushi mirando a Kuki a los ojos.

-Eso creo, nos vemos en la casa, cuídate y aunque ya no sea la misma, trata de que no cambie mucho, no me gustaría verme comportarme como una adolescente.

-A mí tampoco, trataré de hacerlo-Le dijo sonriendo y dándose su ultimo abrazo-Lamento nunca haberte dicho cuanto te quiero hermana, hasta ahorita. Y es ya nada volvería a ser igual, no volvería a ser más una niña.

-No digas eso, yo lo sé y siempre lo supe, espero y me quieras siempre de la forma en que lo haces-Le dijo Tres encaminándose hacia donde se hallaba 86-Y cómo te dije, nos vemos al rato-Le dijo cerrándose la puerta para comenzar una nueva vida.

.

.

.

Hola, aquí el capítulo, espero les agrade o si no bueno pueden decírmelo no hay problema, solo no muy rudo ok. Sin más por escribir, hasta el siguiente.

KSCG


	6. Y Si

¡Que hay! Bueno esto será una compilación de pequeños relatos de esta serie tan preciada para mí, cada uno representará un suceso de algún personaje o pareja del cartoon basándome en una edad específica, ya saben, además de otra fuente de inspiración. Las edades irán variando no me quedaré en un solo tiempo.

Disclaimer: Los chicos de Barrio y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados sin ánimos de lucro.

.

.

.

BASADO EN OPERACIÓN P.L.A.N.E.T.A

10

Después de salir de ese extraño planeta de los estúpidos Simios Arcoíris que más bien resultó ser un tonto parque de diversiones nos encontramos con esa bola de científicos de Los Chicos del Barrio buscándonos y les dijimos lo que ocurrió, en realidad fue Tres la que les quiso contar pero bueno, lo importante es que nos encontraron y regresamos a casa, pero antes de irnos a la casa del árbol todavía nos tuvimos que quedar un rato para hacernos unas pruebas de no sé qué, al parecer no le creyeron la historia de Kuki, cuando terminaron con eso yo ya me encontraba cansado y fastidiado que al llegar lo primero que hice fue ir a mi habitación y dormirme, sí que lo necesitaba fue demasiado lo de hoy así que en cuanto puse mi cabeza en la almohada me quede profundamente dormido. Eso hasta que unos ruidos me despertaron, al principio de dieron un poco de nervios pero pensé que me estaba portando como un cobarde entonces decidí investigar, me levante y pregunté quien estaba allí, inmediatamente pensé que pregunta más tonta pero de repente vi una sombra que saltó sobre mí y pegué un grito, antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa lo que había saltado o más bien quien saltó ya se estaba riendo de mí y fue cuando me di cuenta que era Dos.

-Jajajaja, debiste ver tu cara Cuatro jajaja-Se estaba retorciendo de la risa mientras que yo lo miraba con un gesto de enojo dispuesto a reclamarle.

-Chistosito, ¿Se puede saber a qué viniste?-Le dije acercándome a él, a lo que Dos se puso de pie.

-No seas amargado, solo fue una bromita-Me palmeo el hombro pero aún seguía molesto por haberme asustado, digo, por haber interrumpido mi sueño.-Aun no me has respondido-Le dije a Dos.

-Ah sí, lo olvidaba, venía a hablar contigo-Me respondió con un tono de voz algo serio.

-¿Hablar de qué?-La verdad es que no tenía idea de lo que quería, tal vez es porque se enteró que fui yo el que destruyo la máquina de sodas, pero no se lo diré, mejor esperaré haber que me dice, tal vez sea otra cosa.

-Pues quería saber si le dijiste a Kuki sobre ya sabes que-Me dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero como se le ocurre preguntarme eso, para eso me tuvo que despertar a esta hora. No sé como pero de repente comencé a sentir unos nervios diferentes a un susto o algo así, espero y no se haya dado cuenta.

-No sé de qué me hablas Hoagie, se mas especifico-No tengo idea de cómo se me ocurrió decirle eso, me maldije internamente al darme cuenta de lo que hablaba.

-Ay, pues de que otra cosa crees, ya sabes de tus sentim…-No lo deje terminar de hablar porque le cubrí la boca evitando que dijera "eso".

-Shhh, cállate, alguien te puede oír-Le dije en un susurro y dejando su boca libre, espero y no se le vaya a ocurrir mencionar algo que pueda delatarnos.

-Por favor Wally, es la una de la mañana, quien puede estar merodeando por allí, es solo la curiosidad de saber si se lo dijiste, es por eso que pregunto cómo ya no pude cuando volvieron…entonces- Me volvió a cuestionar, no sabía cómo explicarle que no me atreví a decirle a Tres lo que me dijo que le dijera.

-Pues yo-o, jeje bueno, ya sabes…tuvimos problemas y…bueno ya no…pude-le dije, la verdad no sé porque me puse tan nervioso, es más me siento como un idiota por sonar tan inseguro.

-¿QUÉ?, Cuatro, en qué quedamos, tenías que decírselo-Me regañó, y fue en ese instante en el que recuperé el valor.

-¡Oye! ¿Y por qué me reclamas eh? Además eso es estúpido, no entiendo por qué me insistes tanto en decirle algo que yo no quiero-Le dije sintiendo molesto y era verdad, yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiera sin que me anden reclamando nada.

-Porque somos amigos y porque ella tiene el derecho de saberlo-Me dijo bajando el tono de su voz a lo normal, después de decir eso nos quedamos callados unos segundos que me parecieron eternos-Piensa en eso Cuatro-agregó antes de encaminarse a la salida. ¿Pensar? Como me dice eso a mí, ni siquiera sé que quiere que piense, y antes de que saliera por la puerta le dije:

-¿Y qué te hace creer que ella me corresponde, genio?-Le pregunté a lo que él se detuvo y giró para observarme, y es que la realidad es que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que ella siente por mí, a veces pienso que me mira de una forma diferente a los demás, o que soy el único al que abraza, y casi siempre se porta muy amable conmigo que me hace sentir que soy especial para ella…ayyy pero que estoy diciendo, ya se me están pegando sus cursilerías de niñitas.

-Porque la he visto como es contigo-Me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos y ahora si yéndose a su habitación y dejándome solo con muchas preguntas. Pero qué tal si tiene razón y Kuki si me corresponde, eso sería genial, aunque debo estar seguro, pero como. Bueno ahorita que recuerdo, cuando estábamos en el parque de diversiones y yo estaba a punto de decirle ella se veía feliz o como si esperara que le dijera eso, y se enojó cuando le dije lo otro aunque ella dijo que se enojó por los tontos simios que la vieron así.

No sé cuánto llevo pensando en esto y lo único que se me ocurre es decirle ahora sí, entonces animado me dirijo a su habitación, creo que es mejor ahorita que ya me entro el valor, froto mis manos para motivarme y abro cuidadosamente la puerta asegurándome que nadie está cerca, ya seguro me adentro tratando de no hacer mucho ruido hasta que suena un chillido y me doy cuenta que pise uno de sus tontos muñecos, lo levanto molesto y lo aviento por allí, sigo avanzando hasta quedar a un lado de su cama y la observo dormir, es entonces cuando muevo su brazo para ver si se despierta.

-Tres, tres…-Le hablo no tan fuerte pero lo suficiente para que me escuche-Oye, despierta Kuki-Le vuelo a hablar y se empieza a mover abriendo los ojos y bostezando.

-¿Qué pasa güero?-Me pregunto abriendo los ojos y sentándose en su cama.

-Es que vengo a decirte algo muy importante-le dije lo más firme posible desviando mi mirada de la suya y tamborileando mis dedos, espero y no se dé cuenta de eso.

-¿Qué cosa?-me pregunta dulcemente, ay, no soporto, no, no puedo decirle, pero que estoy diciendo, debo de hacerlo, así que con todo el valor del mundo le digo.

-Kuki, yo, yo…-Y en ese instante comienza a sonar la alarma de los chicos del barrio, al parecer están atacándonos, olvidándome de lo que iba a decirle y salimos corriendo a defender la casa del árbol.

No nos costó trabajo vencer al tonto de Excusator, solo unos cuantos golpes y patadas y lo mandamos a volar, Uno nos informó que tendríamos que reforzar la seguridad para que no vuelva a suceder esto, después de eso todos nos dirigíamos a nuestra habitación cuando Tres me detiene y me pregunta:

-¿Y que ibas a decirme Wally?-Yo me quede en blanco, no supe que decirle, y lo que salió de mi boca fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese instante.

-Pues, yo Ahh… ¡quería decirte que dejaras de roncar tan fuerte que no me dejas dormir, se escucha hasta mi cuarto!-Le dije en un tono fastidiado, si, con eso está bien.

-¿QUÉ? ¡Oye yo no ronco, como me dice eso, mph!-Y se fue a su habitación quedándome yo solo en el pasillo, suspiro al pensar en que estuve a punto de decirle, pero ahora que lo pienso el que sepa ella sobre mis sentimientos no me preocupa tanto, tal vez se lo diga después pero ahorita estamos bien así.

.

.

.

Hola, bueno esto es algo que me llegó así de pronto y pues quise ponerlo, así que espero que les agrade aunque sea un poco y pues hasta la próxima.

KSCG


	7. Amigos

¡Que hay! Bueno esto será una compilación de pequeños relatos de esta serie tan preciada para mí, cada uno representará un suceso de algún personaje o pareja del cartoon basándome en una edad específica, ya saben, además de otra fuente de inspiración. Las edades irán variando no me quedaré en un solo tiempo.

Disclaimer: Los chicos de Barrio y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados sin ánimos de lucro.

.

.

.

12

No sé por qué últimamente he estado pensando mucho en lo que paso ya hace algún tiempo, no tiene mucho pero aun así siento que ya ha pasado bastante, tal vez porque lo he considerado como mi mejor amigo por su forma de ser como era y supongo que sigue siendo y porque hacíamos un gran equipo, tal vez no tuvimos éxito en todas las misiones que se nos fueron asignadas pero intentamos dar todos lo mejor de nosotros en cada una de ellas aunque no siempre salía como planeábamos pero fueron buenos tiempos, combatiendo a los adultos, a los adolescentes e incluso a niños que intentaban destruir la infancia de todos, y es que cada uno éramos una parte de ese equipo de cinco que formamos, tal vez no fue mucho tiempo el que estuvimos juntos pero parecía que si por la confianza que nos teníamos como si nos conociéramos de hace tiempo. Lamentablemente esto se terminó cuando él se fue, tal vez no de forma drástica pero si cambiaron algunas cosas que aunque tratamos de que nuestra vida siguiera normal no hemos podido hacerlo por ese liderazgo que hace falta, el de Nigel One, tal vez no fue la persona más…"normal" que hubiera conocido pero por eso mismo es que logramos llevarnos bien, no de maravilla porque a veces se ponía histérico y siempre quería hacer misiones y no se tomaba descansos como nosotros pero fue y es un gran agente, es por eso que ahorita está donde está, por destacar y su entrega al KND. Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si no se hubiera ido, no, él se tenía que ir, no siempre se dan esas oportunidades como la que tuvo el, me alegro que haga algo que a él le guste.

En ese momento tocan la puerta de su habitación y entra número Dos.

-Cinco, vamos a la dulcería, ¿quieres ir? Habrá nuevos dulces y golosinas-Le dijo muy animado mostrándole una bolsa grande donde planeaba guardar todo lo que comprarían.

-De acuerdo, pero tenemos que volver pronto para ver el mensaje que nos mandará 362-le respondió Abby tomando su gorra roja y acomodándosela.

-Bien, ¡el ultimo que llegue a la entrada paga lo del otro!-Le grito Dos corriendo hacia donde se encontraban los demás seguido de Cinco.

En la dulcería ya se encontraban probando de todos los caramelos nuevos que habían introducido en la tienda junto con muchos niños más, en la banqueta de afuera de la tienda se encontraba Cinco sentada mientras miraba el cielo y se hallaba pensativa.

-Hola Cinco, ¿Qué tienes?-le preguntó Numero Tres sentándose a su lado mientras comía de su bolsa de palomitas de maíz.

-Nada, solo me preguntaba sobre que nos dirá Rachel, sonaba como si fuera algo muy importante-Le respondió aunque fuera otra cosa en la que realidad pensaba.

-Claro que no, estás pensando en Nigel-Le dijo de inmediato haciendo que cinco la volteara a ver con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Cómo sabes?-Le pregunto mirándola atentamente y tomando una de sus palomitas.

-Pues porque yo también lo extraño tontita, pero él está bien, lo sé, aunque…-De pronto se detiene y hace un gesto de preocupación que desconcierta a Cinco.

-¿Qué? ¿Es algo grave?-Le preguntó preocupándose un poco ante el silencio de Tres.

-Es que ahorita que recuerdo no se llevó sus simios arcoíris, tendré que buscarlos, no pueden quedarse solitos y sin amor-Le dijo esbozando una sonrisa continuando echándose las palomitas a la boca.

.Ay Tres, pero bueno, tienes razón, tiene que estar bien-Le dijo un poco más animada y levantándose del suelo seguida por Kuki-Es hora de irnos a la casa del árbol.

-Pero aún hay muchos dulces, vamos ¿siiii?-Le dijo jalándole un poco el brazo para convencerla a lo que Abby suspira.

-Está bien, so siempre seremos niños así que disfrutémoslo-Le respondió caminado juntas hacia la dulcería.

.

.

.

KSCG


	8. Mas Que Palabras

¡Que hay! Bueno esto será una compilación de pequeños relatos de esta serie tan preciada para mí, cada uno representará un suceso de algún personaje o pareja del cartoon basándome en una edad específica, ya saben, además de otra fuente de inspiración. Las edades irán variando no me quedaré en un solo tiempo.

Disclaimer: Los chicos de Barrio y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo son prestados sin ánimos de lucro.

Basado en Operación Zero

.

.

A pesar de encontrarse en esa situación en que la estaban envueltos ella sabía que lo resolverían como siempre, aunque ahora tal vez sería un poco difícil que en otras misiones, pero aun así había que mantener el optimismo porque los Chicos Del Barrio siempre le ganarían a los adultos, que justamente ellos son lo que están provocando este desastre. Sonya se encontraba en el mismo Museo en el que estaban haciendo el recorrido anteriormente al ataque de los villanos y ahora estaban rodeados de ancianos zombis de los mismos, que día, logró responder al ataque de unos dos pero ellos no eran adultos sino agentes que ya habían sido contaminados y que ahora estaban en su contra, le costó mucho zafarse de ellos que estuvieron a punto de convertirla en una de ellos, eso le causo mucho miedo y con mucha rapidez logró correr y ocultarse en lo que parecía un cuarto lleno de cajas, posiblemente utilería del museo, estaba muy agitada por todo esto y lo único que quería es que todo se terminara ya, estaba pensando en eso estando oculta detrás de unas de las cajas que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien además de ella en ese cuarto apenas alumbrado por unas pequeñas ventanas en la parte superior de las paredes, entonces escuchó un ruido y pensando lo peor se dio lentamente la vuelta y abrió los ojos al ver ahora frente a ella a un zombie sonriendo malévolamente, no reconoció quien era pero avanzó hacia atrás queriendo alejarse de él, prácticamente se quedó inmóvil cuando chocó contra algunas tablas cortándole el paso y gritó asustada, cuando el anciano estaba listo para atacarla recibió un golpe en la cabeza producido por el lanzamiento de un tubo metálico, lo que provocó que se atontara unos momentos y se distrajera para observar quien había sido el que hizo esto pero dándole el tiempo suficiente para que Sonya escuchara su nombre diciéndole el que gritó que corriera, y así lo hizo, llegando al lado de quien la había salvado que justamente era su amigo Numero 84, rápidamente los dos huyeron fuera de la bodega topándose con otros zombis más a quienes lograron esquivar y se ocultaron en uno de los ascensores que se hallaban en el lugar en la planta más alta, estando a salvo aunque sea unos cuantos minutos en lo que ideaban un plan para escapar, los dos estaban con la respiración rápida tratando de recuperarse.

-Lee…como… ¿Cómo me encontraste?-Le preguntó Sonya un poco sorprendida de que haya llegado en el momento adecuado y no haberse trasformado en unos de ellos.

-Escuché que gritaste,… yo estaba cerca de allí-Le respondió sentándose en el suelo concentrándose en escuchar algo desde fuera.

-Bueno, gracias Lee-Le respondió de igual modo sentándose a su lado con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-No es nada-84 estaba un poco nervioso por lo que estaba sucediendo, quien no lo estaría, vio como transformaban a los otros agentes y como algunos lograron huir pero no sabía si los habían atrapado después o no.

Y así se quedaron los dos en un silencio lleno de tranquilidad, lo que les daba una mala espina de que pudiera estar pasando afuera. Después de unos segundos se escuchó lo que parecían ser unos pasos, se detuvieron e inmediatamente se escuchó que alguien parecía estar forzando la entrada del ascensor, se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes y unas voces diciéndoles que salgan de allí, los niños se levantaron y no sabían que hacer, hasta que vieron lo que parecía una compuerta en el techo, la quitaron y saltando pudieron salir de allí llegando al cuarto donde se encontraban todos los controles del museo, se acercaron una ventana y pudieron ver como la ciudad parecía ser invadida por zombis literalmente y de pronto se abrió por donde ellos entraron y pronto se vieron rodeados por varios de ellos.

-Lee, ¿Qué haremos?-Le preguntó sollozando a su compañero, mientras avanzaban poco a poco hacia atrás pegándose a la ventana.

-Yo...No lo sé-Le respondió sinceramente a la niña y era verdad, no sabía que podían hacer, lo que si sucedería es que serían contagiados hasta que alguien los derrotara.

-Tengo miedo-Le confesó tomando la mano del niño siendo casi alcanzados por ellos-Pero sé que los derrotaremos, aunque no seamos nosotros, lo harán otros agentes, ¿verdad?

Numero 84 no le respondió estaba mirando hacia la ventana y fue cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

-Sonya, yo distraeré a los ancianos y tu saltaras por la ventana, ¿entendido?-Le dijo mirándola y acercándose ambos a la ventana, Sonya estaba dudando en hacerlo, ¿Qué pasaría con Lee? Se preguntó y se lo preguntó a él.

-Yo estaré bien, solo los distraeré un poco y luego te alcanzaré-Le dijo dándole ánimos, y entonces soltó su mano y saltó sobre los zombis que lo siguieron, mientras tanto 83 hizo lo acordado y salto por la ventana cayendo sobre un pequeño techo y de allí fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar al suelo, se quedó oculta esperando a 84, pero lo que vio a continuación fue lo que tanto temía, Lee fue transformado en un anciano zombie y ahora que la vio venia por ella, Sonya corrió pero fue detenida por otros zombis que se acercaban también a ella y en ese instante llegó 84 con otros dos zombis acorralándola y transformándola en una de ellos.

.

.

Cuando ya terminó todo esta Sonya estaba en medio de una calle junto con otros agentes más, se puso a buscar a numero 84 ahora que ya estaban a salvo y lo encontró junto con 363 al parecer platicando, o más bien 363 era el que lo hacía, ella se acercó a ellos y se puso tan contenta de que al fin se hallan librado de los adultos y le presumió al hermano de 362 sobre número 0 y así se fueron los tres hablando sobre lo ocurrido.

-Te dije que los venceríamos Lee-Le decía muy feliz Sonya ya en su sector.

-Sí, ya lo sabía-Le respondió girando su yoyo mientras iba a buscar algo de comer, todo esto le había dado hambre.

-Gracias Lee, por salvarme, aunque después ayudaste a transformarme pero no importa-Le dijo en un tono divertido acercándose a él y tomando un poco del cereal que se sirvió.

-No fue nada, fue genial se zombie un rato-Le respondió recordando todo lo que había hecho mientras estaba en ese estado, aunque no le gustó ser un anciano.

-A mí no me gustó, casi todo estaba oscuro y me dio un poco de miedo-Le dijo también recordando, pensaba que no lo recordaría y solo era muy poco, demasiado pero aun así pudo acordarse de algo al igual que 84.

Y ahora que lo pensaba a pesar de que 84 casi no decía mucho, o hablaba demasiado la salvó de los malos y cosas como esa le confirmaban que tenía un gran amigo a su lado con el que pasaría muchísimas más cosas juntos junto con la organización a donde ahora pertenecían, el KND.

.

.

.

Hola, bueno espero y me haya quedado no tan mal y les haya gustado aunque sea un poco, lo hice de 83 y 84 porque ahora le quería dar un enfoque amistoso y no romántico, es más creo que me quedan mejor estas cosas que el romance porque a decir verdad no tengo mucha experiencia en eso y pues no puedo describir así muy bien que digamos ese tema, pero bueno continuando con lo que dije anteriormente ya los he incluido sentimentalmente a Sonya Y a Lee y hay fics que también los ponen de esta manera y pues quise intentar esto, espero y lo hayan comprendido desde ese punto, sino pues ya saben.

Ah si, otra cosa como dice en el Summary decidí "bloquear" lo de la edad porque eso me limita un poco y no me gustan las limitaciones, o a quien sí, yo creo que no, por eso, solo tomen al fic como relatos y los nombres de los capítulos como algunos ya se habrán dado cuenta, si eso creo, están basados en canciones, NO ES UN SONGFIC, solo es una fuente de inspiración, eso es todo, nos leemos en el siguiente y disculpen si las aburro cuando hago notas de autor pero es solo una explicación a algo referente del fic que quisiera que supieran.

HASTA PRONTO

KSCG


End file.
